B & L 2
by scottdavis
Summary: This is number two of a few stories that I've written and now its time to share. All my stories are Brucas! There is no other like them! I don't own anything...just the idea that Brucas belongs together!


She sat in the dark, rocking in her new chair. It had been weeks since she had been able to get a solid night sleep. Her husband starched his head as he leaned on the door frame to the room. She looked up at him and smiled through the darkness. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. "No" is all she whispered. He approached her and knelt before her, looking up at his wife he smiled, knowing that she was worried, and that shouldn't be. She touched his face "go back to bed; I'll be there in a few minutes." She was touched that he instead he sat on the floor his back against the wall and asked "tell me what's on your mind Pretty Girl." They talked for hours, she share her insecurities, her hopes and all the feelings she could put into words. He reassured her, shared his feelings and the dreams he had been envisioning over the past few months. They were quiet as the sun rose and she spoke softly as she rubbed her growing belly. "I'm going to tell you two the story of how Mommy and Daddy fell in love – again". He smiled at the sight before him and listened to her.

---Two years prior---

It was a brisk New York night and Brooke decided to take a walk after work rather than heading home. Her new line had just made its debut and although it was a hit she wasn't in the mood to race to any of the parties in her honor. But it was too depressing to go home too, it was either another night out or another night to sit on the couch and over analyze the night she Lucas spent celebrating his first novel being published. It was just over a week ago he and Peyton had just broken up, again, (they really had to make a decision already! This back and forth thing was getting old) and Brooke realized her feelings for Lucas were resurfacing after having shut them down for so long.

They maintained a casual friendship over the years since high school; they were both devoted Godparents to Jamie and they were very close to Nathan and Haley. Brooke and Peyton had a great friendship too but she and Lucas kept it casual and that was hard on them but neither one ever admitted it.

Since she and Lucas spent that night together they spoke everyday and now he was moving to New York. Peyton teased he was moving for Brooke and wished her well, after all Peyton wasted no time calling Jake and getting reacquainted with him and Jenny. Brooke laughed it off at first, but then her head filled with various scenarios, late night drinks, long runs in the park, Knick games, social gatherings and work parties, the possibilities were endless and soon she was excited for Lucas move to the city.

She decided while on her walk to offer him a spare room that night, while he looked for an apartment. He accepted and within days they settled into a routine. A run in the morning, quick breakfast shakes, work (sometimes they'd meet for lunch) dinner (they took turns with dinner. On his nights they ate take out or went to various restaurants, on her nights she wanted to prove she had learned to cook) after dinner it was always something different. Parties, games, concerts, movies or quiet nights on the couch, it never really matter to her what they did as long as she was with him.

It became comfortable, too comfortable and they both knew that eventually they would have to talk about what was happening between them.

Lucas had been living with her for four months now and at some point he had forgotten to look for his own apartment. He hadn't thought about Peyton since the split. He cared for her and he tried to make it work but he hadn't been honest with her. After high-school she didn't need rescuing anymore, there were no surprise mothers, psychos or lost at sea dads and she didn't need him anymore. While they were together he frequently thought about the fun they weren't having, the element of surprise and excitement their relationship lacked and then soon he would be thinking of Brooke. He not only had fun with her, but he had a friend in her and he loved her completely and he should have fought for her all those years ago. Everything happens for a reason, his life is proof of that, so here was his second (well actually third) chance and he was ready, willing and so in love.

She stopped dating once Lucas moved in, what was the point? No guy ever measured up to Lucas. There had been various boys over the years, some that lasted more than others, but she concentrated on her work and play came after. She had fun, don't misunderstand, but why bother with love? If she couldn't be with the one she loved, then why would she try with anyone else? Plus, she couldn't and wouldn't, stand to be hurt again. Boys came and went, on her terms, and that meant she was having fun.

She was being honored at magazine party and was asked for a guest list. She gave them her usual list of acquaintances and business connections and then added Nathan and Haley, Jake and Brooke, Bevin and Sillz and Mouth and Millicent. She hated bothering her friends with so many of these parties. At first it was fun but then it got to be too much for them to find sitters or too short notice to leave work. She wasn't hurt; the novelty of these parties wore off on her too, but it was her career. However, with things going so well with Lucas and having not seen her friends in what felt like forever she called them all, gave them a heads up on the invitation and they all agreed. Plus Fall Out Boy was performing, she thought they'd get a kick out of that especially Peyton.

She and Lucas got ready together in the apartment and before they left she twirled for him, giving him the full effect. He told her she looked hot, which she did, and then he took her hand and called her Pretty Girl pulling her through the door not wanting to be too late. She smiled, it felt so good to be called Pretty Girl again, and she had missed it.

Lucas knew it was risky calling her Pretty Girl, he thought she might want to have an explanation accompany the name, but she just smiled. And he melted; how could one smile get a guy? He never could explain the effect she had on him.

The party was in full swing and Brooke Davis was the belle of the ball. She was having such a great time watching her friends as they swooned over the swag, dancing with them and drinking and holding hands with Lucas. Wait, she was holding hands with Lucas! Usually not a big deal, but this was different, this was the holding hands, caressing fingers, kissing the hand type, hand holding reserved for couples only. She just went with it and tried not to read into it. Everyone else however did pick up on it and they all wanted details, but like she told them over and over again, nothing had changed.

Haley disagreed, something changed it was so nice to see her best friends together again. When she and Nathan chose Brooke and Lucas to be Jamie's Godparents, they chose them because individually they are strong, smart, confident people as a couple, they were dynamic and Jamie was lucky to have them in his life. Haley watched her childhood best friend smile as he danced with Brooke and she was excited for him, she knew his mind was made up and that his heart was happy.

The gang lingered in the club until closing time. They had had such a good time but no one was ready to say goodnight. After a round of I never, Nathan asked for a speech from the famed designer. Brooke thanked her friends for coming out, promised bigger and better in the next line and then blew a kiss to Lucas. Lucas suddenly jumped up onto the bar, they all looked up at him in wonder, Brooke looking up, demanded to know what he was doing. Lucas smiled as he announced that for the third time in his life he was giving an embarrassing speech, one to declare his love for his pretty girl. Brooke looked up and again demanded he get down, Lucas jumped down and Brooke leaped into his arms. That night they affirmed their love, promised to love each other forever and moved all of Lucas things from the spare room into their room.

---Present day---

Lucas was lost deep in memories when Brooke called to him from the glider. She gave the twins the short Disney version. Boy meets girl, tattoo, aunt Peyton, girl plays hard to get, boy wins, Chris Keller, 82 letters, aunt Peyton, Daddy's 1st book, wedding, you two, happily ever after. Okay not so Disney, but the story will have to be filtered for their ears. Brooke took Lucas by the hand and led him to their bedroom.


End file.
